Race Car Obsession!
Race Car Obsession! is the 26th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When Flatterine damages his tail during his race car training for the Bubbletucky Racing Derby, Splattery volunteers to take his place, but Frankie plans to cheat during the race. But can Splattery win the race, with determination, bravery, confidence, and playing fair? Trivia * Running Gag: Someone saying that you can't cheat in a sporting event. * This makes Frankie the Lobster's third appearance in the series. * This is the second time Gloobert gets carsick, the first was New Leaf!. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * Mrs Kahani * Doomer * Doctor * Nurse * Frankie the Lobster * Pierce * Devin * Judges * TV Announcer * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps Story The episode begins at Kahani Castle with Flatterine polishing a racing car outside. Flatterine: "Almost done." (finishes polishing his car) "There, all done." Loundrel: (comes up to Flatterine) "Hey, Flatterine. What's up?" Flatterine: "Hi, Loundrel. I'm getting ready for the big race tomorrow." (Gets into the racing car) "I just need to test this out." (Starts the engine) "So far, so good." Loundrel: "Just be careful, okay?" Flatterine: "I will. Just need to fasten my seatbelt." (Presses a button beside him and suddenly shoots him out of the car and into the air) "Whoa!" (Flies across the neighborhood and lands in a pile of rocks) "Ow!" Loundrel: (Comes up to the rock pile where Flatterine landed) "Flatterine? Are you alright?" Flatterine: (pops his hand out and speaks weakly) "Wrong button." (Drops his hand) "Ow." Later, at the Hospital, Mr Kahani and the Boys were in a room where Flatterine was lying in a patient's bed with his tail apart from him, but with two wires attached to him and the tail. Flatterine: (sighs weakly) "Oh." Squidling: "Poor Flatterine." (the Doctor and Nurse come in with the X-Ray pictures) Gloobert: "Will he be okay?" Doctor: "Hmm...Yes, but he needs to lie down for a few days. We'll let you know when you're new parts are here." Mr. Kahani: "Thank you, Doctor." Mrs Kahani: (Realizes something) "Wait, the racing tournament is tomorrow." Nurse: "Oh, well, he might need a replacement then." Loundrel: "But...where would we find a replacement?" Splattery: "I'll do it." Flatterine: (weakly) "I don't know. Are you sure you can handle it." Mr Kahani: "Oh boy." Splattery: "Of course! I took driving lessons from you and Loundrel, not to mention Mr and Mrs Kahani." Flatterine: "Okay! Thanks, buddy!" Splattery: "What are friends for?" Flatterine: "Time to get racing. And remember, be careful." Splattery: "I promise I'll be careful." Flatterine: "Deal." Meanwhile, Splattery gets ready to practice. Gloobert shows up. Gloobert: "Okay, Splattery. Time to practice driving for the race. First, move forward." Splattery: "Moving forward!" (Moves and the car forward) Gloobert: "Okay! Now, move backward." Splattery: "Moving backward!" (Backs the car up) "This is fun!" (Notices a green button on the panel) "Gee, I wonder what this button does." Gloobert: "No, wait!" Too late! Splattery presses a button and the car spins around. Splattery: (Laughs) "This is fun!" Gloobert: (Starts feeling dizzy) "Okay! Stop! Stop now!" Splattery: (Presses the off button and the car stops spinning) "I'm starting to get the hang of it!" Gloobert, however, was feeling sick after the car spins around. Gloobert: (Gags) "Give me a minute to...On second thought, give me at least a few minutes." (Rushes away and was heard puking) A few minutes later, Gloobert was feeling better. Gloobert: "Okay. See those cones over there. To the left and right. This is where you do your parallel parking. Just go between them." Splattery does so and parks between the cones. Splattery: "I did it!" Gloobert: "See this button. It's a turbo boost button. Just press it when you want to go fast." Splattery: "Go fast! Got it!" Gloobert: (Yawns) "Well. Time to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow!" The next morning, Splattery woke up early. Splattery: "Today's the big race, so much to do!" An hour later, the Electronicles arrived at the stadium. Announcer: "Hello! And welcome to today's race. In this event, our racers will race around an amazing track. And then, the first one to cross the finish line wins the race. And now, here comes the racers. And of course, Frankie the Lobster." Frankie: "Coming through! Racer determined to win coming through!" Announcer: "And now, here's today's new racer, Flatterine." Doomer gives him a piece of paper. Announcer: "There's a last minute change. Since Flatterine injured himself, he was replaced by Splattery." Audience: (Cheering). Lobster #1: "Wahoo!" Snail #1: "Hooray for Splattery!" Cadabrin: "Yeah! Go, Splattery!" Squidling: "We'll be your pit crew, Splattery!" Splattery: "Thanks, Guys! Flatterine will be so proud if I win." Frankie: "As if. I'm gonna win." Splattery: "Well. Good luck, Frankie! May the best racer win!" Frankie: "I don't need luck. I plan to." Suddenly, Loundrel's phone rings. Loundrel: "Splattery! Look. It's Flatterine. He's calling you!" Splattery: "Flatterine! Oh boy!" While Splattery and the others are talking to Flatterine on the phone, Frankie gets out his walkie talkie. Frankie: "Okay, Guys! Time for Operation: Cheat In this Game, So I can win the race." Pierce: "Wait. What?!" Devin: "Cheating. Oh no! No fair! Everyone knows you shouldn't cheat in an event." Frankie: "It's the only way I'll be winning this race. I'm giving you comedy gold here!" Both: "Fine!" Frankie: "Okay! Laters!" A while later, the race is about to start. Announcer: "Racers! Start your engines! On your marks, get set! Go!" The race started and Splattery takes the early lead. Announcer: "And they're off!" Audience: (Cheering). Gloobert: "Yes! Go, Splattery! You can do it!" Splattery: "I can do it!" Frankie: "Devin! Now!" Devin tips an oil barrel and oil spills all over the track. Cadabrin: "Splattery! Look out! Oil on the road!" Splattery: "Time I go around it!" Splattery drives above the ceiling away from the oil. All: "Whoa! Wow!" Announcer: "How did he do that?" Splattery: "Whoo-Hoo!" Gloobert: "Uh Oh, Splattery! Frankie is up ahead. I think it's time for you to try the turbo booster." Splattery: "Okay!" (Hits the turbo boost button and he speeds off in top speed) "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" Frankie: "What?! Time for Plan B of my cheating. Pierce! Engage anything that's sharp." Pierce spills sharp spikes on the track. Pierce: (Acts crazy) "Oh no! My jagged rock collection." Gloobert: "Splattery! Look out!" Splattery: "Uh Oh!" Too late! Splattery went over the sharp spikes and got flat tires. Splattery: "Pit stop!" Cadabrin: "Let's move, move, move!" Splattery: "Hurry! Before Frankie catches up!" The boys worked fast and they put new tires on Splattery's car. Splattery: "Thanks! But, how did all those sharp pins get here in the first place." Squidling: "Hmm. First, oil on the tracks and now, sharp thingies, I think I smell a rat!" Splattery: "All I can smell is victory. Time to go! Thanks, guys!" (Drives off) Boys: "Good luck, Splattery!" Frankie: "What?! How did he fix his tires so fast. If Splattery thinks he's so gonna win, he'd better think again! Time I stop him once and for all! Boys, activate plan C. Banana peels." Both: "You got it, boss!" The boys send out a pile of banana peels. Loundrel: "Splattery! Look out! Banana peels!" Splattery: (Gasps and steers around them) Audience: (Cheering) Splattery: "I can do it!" Frankie: "No! I can do it!" Announcer: "Splattery and Frankie are neck and neck. Who will win?" Splattery pulls ahead and arrives at the finish line. And a photo was taken. Announcer: "A photo finish! Let's see who's the winner!" The photo comes out and it turns out that Splattery crossed the finish line, first. Announcer: "Splattery wins!" All: (Cheering). Cadabrin: "Splattery! You did it!" Frankie: "No! I didn't win! I thought I was gonna win by cheating, but, that he just beat me." Pierce: "Frankie! Don't feel bad!" Devin: "You tried your best!" Frankie: "Boys! Stop!" Boys: "Frankie!" Squidling: "I knew I smell a rat anywhere. How dare you try to sabotage the race." Devin: "Wait a minute! Did he just say sabotage?" Cadabrin: "Pardon me, young man!" Pierce: "Yep! Today, we tried to cheat, but, it kind of failed for us. Family tradition!" Frankie glares at them. Devin: "Whoops! We forgot about our secrets." Loundrel: "How do you live with yourself, Frankie?" Frankie: "Just Fine! I've got a beat or cheat contract." Splattery: "You cheated?!" Frankie: "Yes we did!" Doomer: "How could you?!" Frankie: "But, you can't prove a thing. But, I deserve that reward and I'm gonna take it!" Splattery: "Not so fast, Frankie!" Cadabrin: "I don't think so, Frankie!" Gloobert: "Because, we got this!" (Shows them a camera) Frankie: "Wait, are you filming this?" Gloobert: "Yep! Every incriminating second!" Splattery: "Well. Well. Well. Your sports pass ticket has officially expired!" Later on, the boys show the race judges the footage. Frankie: "But, you can't prove a thing. But, I deserve...You can't prove a thing." Judge #1: "Cheating in sports?! Well. This won't be tolerated at all." Judge #2: "Everyone knows you can't cheat in a sporting event." Judge #1: "Guards! Seize them!" The security guards come over and grabbed Frankie, Devin and Pierce. Frankie: "Unhand me! I have a beat or cheat contract." Judge #3: "Not anymore! We're stripping you of your title!" Judge #1: "You are so fired! And disqualified!" The guards take Frankie, Pierce and Devin away. Splattery: "I guess Frankie will be getting his pain and his comeuppance for cheating after all." Announcer: "I award you this Good Sports Award Ribbon for winning the race." All: (Cheering). Meanwhile, at the hospital. Splattery: "And then, we found out that Frankie was cheating, but, since we had a camera and we have to film every single incriminating second of cheating there is, Frankie and his gang had just been fired and and they got disqualified for their actions!" Flatterine: "Gosh! That was harsh! Tough break! Everyone knows you can't cheat in a sporting event." Boys: "And that's the truth!" Cadabrin: "I hope you get well soon, Flatterine!" Flatterine: "Oh. I will! Don't worry about me." Splattery: "And guess what, Flatterine! I won the race and I got the Good Sports Award Ribbon." Flatterine: "Oh? Congratulations, Splattery! I'm so proud of you!" Splattery: "Like I told you, I would be careful!" A while later, the boys went home. Mr and Mrs Kahani were watching TV. TV Announcer: "Frankie the Lobster and his friends Devin and Pierce had been disqualified and they've been fired from cheating. But, they soon realized that Splattery and the other boys had a camera with them." Splattery: "Well, that was a great race!" Loundrel: "Well, Splattery! Looks like we win again!" Cadabrin: "And we saved the day and the race!" Doomer: "You really did win, this time!" Gloobert: "You sure did, Splattery!" Splattery: "Yep! I'm a winner! And all it took was confidence, bravery, determination, sportsmanship and playing fair!" All: (Laughing). Narrator: "And so, once again, the day is saved thanks to...the Electronicles...and...their camera!" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Gags Category:Running Gags